


Washing after the Trolls

by Stasia



Series: Complications of Long Journeys [6]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, bagginshield, riverfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one's looking at anyone here.  No looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing after the Trolls

Thorin's POV:

He carefully didn't watch Master Baggins - _Bilbo_ , his traitorous mind whispered - step delicately into the stream. Thorin wasn't sure why he moved so slowly - he hadn't been injured. When Baggins slipped in the quick-moving water and nearly lost his footing, Thorin's hands shot out before his mind caught up with them, but of course he was too far to do any good.

Besides, the hobbit had caught himself on a rock and was perfectly safe. 

Thorin didn't think about why he'd reached out. As he wet his hair he missed the knowing grins Balin and Dwalin exchanged. 

Bilbo's POV:

The dwarves were all splashing and laughing and Bilbo smiled to hear them so happy. He waded into the slowest part of the river, sighing with relief. The cool water was lovely, especially as he felt filthy from the trolls' mishandling. A slight slip made him grab for a nearby rock but he'd chosen his spot carefully.

He carefully didn't watch the way the sunlight threw diamonds of light off Thorin's face and hair as he slipped under the water.

Dwalin and Balin grinned, and he smiled back, pleased to have been of some use to his new, fascinating, companions.


End file.
